narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Uchiha
'Yuki Uchiha '(うちはユキ, Uchiha Yuki), was a Tokubetsu Jōnin-level medical-nin of Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan. She was the founder of both Konoha Hospital and the Medic Corps. She was also the teacher of Biwako Sarutobi. Background Yuki was born as the only child of Haru and Sen Uchiha during the Warring States Period. Shortly after her birth, Yuki's father had become an adviser to Tajima Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha Clan. Due to his prestigious position and strong bloodline, Tajima decided that Yuki would become engaged to his oldest son and heir, Madara. Yuki grew up during a time of war and was constantly exposed to the death of her clansmen which was from the doing of Senju Clan. By an early age, the young Uchiha had grown accustomed to the life of war and was expected to become a solider of the battlefield just like all children her age. Her training began at the age of five and was oversaw by Mai Uchiha: a prodigy of the clan who was nearly three years Yuki's senior. Mai and Yuki would become best friends in the following years. When Yuki was eight years old, her mother had become ill with a disease that was shutting down her lungs and heart, something she was was not expected to survive. Despite the efforts put forth by the clan's medical-nin, Sen Uchiha died. Her death led to Yuki awakening the Sharingan. After the passing of Sen, Yuki was taken in by Manami Uchiha, the mother of Madara and Izuna. While under the care of Manami, Yuki had become close friends with Izuna but kept her distance from Madara, whom she was unknowingly engaged to. After being taken in by Manami and Tajima, Yuki's training was stopped and instead she was given lessons on how to be the matriarch of her clan. These lessons included on how to be subservient to her husband and merely follow his orders, while never straying away from the path of obedience. Yuki, however, was not willing to comply with these orders and instead had decided to continue her training. When she eleven, Yuki went to the battlefield for the first time and witnessed the horror of war. This led to her unlocking her Curse of Hatred and deciding that she would always protect her precious people, no matter what the cost. Yuki's father was reported dead when his daughter was merely twelve and this left her as orphans of war. She eventually decided that she would leave the clan and travel the Land of Fire in hopes of further expanding her medical ninjutsu, which she had been learning after her first battle. Yuki left when she was just thirteen. For two years, Yuki became one of the most outstanding medics in the Five Great Nations and was regarded as a global threat by many clans, especially the Senju. During her travels, Yuki also had picked up an apprentice; Sayu. After the death of Tajima at the hands of Butsuma Senju, Madara had become head of the Uchiha and requested the return of Yuki, in order for her to become the leader of the Medic Corps. Shortly after her return, Yuki was expected to marry Madara and begin her matriarchal duties, much to her chagrin. She and Madara married when they were both seventeen years old and took over the clan together, along with Izuna. Shortly after her marriage, Yuki had become pregnant with their first child and had later given birth to the couples first son: Kaname. Due to Kaname being the first born child, he was named as heir and his mother was expected to take over his education and his father his shinobi training. After his birth, Yuki had become ill with an unknown disease that was later determined by Sakura Haruno to have been tuberculous. Due to her illness and going through childbirth, Yuki had been taken off the battlefield and would not return for five years. At the age of twenty four, Yuki had returned to the war and was injured upon her first battle; having her spine snapped in half by Kayo Senju. During this same battle, Yuki was about to be killed by an unknown Senju but this attack was stopped by Mai Uchiha, whom died instead in front of Yuki. Mai's death led to Yuki awakening her Mangekyō Sharingan. Yuki's spine was fused back together but it would leave her paralyzed from the waist down for many years to come and it was during her surgery that it was discovered she was pregnant with her second child. Her daughter, Setsuko, was born a few months later. Shortly after she turned twenty seven years old, Izuna was killed in a battle with Tobirama Senju. His death would lead to the final battle of Madara and Hashirama Senju and the founding of Konohagakure. Category:DRAFT